jakkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Edgeworth
Miles Edgeworth is a supporting character in jakkid166's fanfictions. He is a prosecutor who is a friend, rival, and attempted lover to Phoenix Wright and frequently both assists and hinders him on his adventures, primarily as a ghost after his death in Phoenix Wright Turnabout Egg. History Technically, Miles's first mention was in Phoenix Wright SPEED Attorney, where jakkid seemingly accidentally wrote "Miles" instead of "Dr. Eggman" in a dialogue tag. Being an error, it's probably not canon. His first real appearance in Phoenix Wright Turnabout Egg. However, his role as a living person does not last long, as after Miles makes fun of Phoenix at his Award of Lawyer Defense party, Phoenix accidentally burns him to death in an ill-conceived attempt at revenge. After Phoenix accidentally convicts himself for Edgeworth's murder, he comes home only to see Edgeworth's ghost vow to haunt him with egg jokes for eternity. Edgeworth makes his next appearance in Phoenix Wright Turnabout Pearl, where he demonstrates that even though he is a ghost, he retains his prosecuting ability. He is the prosecutor in the case of Pearl Fey's kidnapping. Edgeworth does not appear again until Phoenix Wright Dank Attorney. He catches Maya Fey smoking weed, at which point he contacts Phoenix to come to her house and stop her. However, when Phoenix arrives, he simply ends up smoking it with her. Agitated, Edgeworth leaves as the police storm in and arrest Phoenix and Maya. After Manfred von Karma is arrested for the murder of The Guy, he attempts to get Phoenix and Maya convicted for smoking weed, but his plans are foiled when the Judge somehow manages to legalize weed himself and smokes with Phoenix and Maya. In Phoenix Wright Ace Stripper, he enters into a Strip Court with Phoenix Wright, prosecuting Dick Gumshoe who has been charged with murdering a local man guy, named Guy Man. He discovers his infatuation with Wright after he takes his shirt off, revealing his massive pecs. Wright, however, does not share this infatuation when he bears witness to Edgeworth's massive nipples. In fact, Edgeworth is so amazed by Wright's pecs that he accidentally eats his cravat, causing him to choke to "death". However, being already dead, this "death" simply caused him to come back to life, to the complete indifference of everyone else. Later on, Edgeworth makes fun of Wright's penis, noting that it is "like an egg". This prompts Wright to shoot and kill Edgeworth, reverting him back to his ghost form. This, in turn, caused the Judge to attempt to convict Wright for Edgeworth's murder, but Wright noted that he couldn't be convicted for it because of double jeopardy, as he had already recieved a verdict for killing Edgeworth before. However, this didn't stop the Judge, and he sentenced Wright to death. Soon after, in Phoenix Wright On the Run, he assists Phoenix Wright in escaping from the police after Jesus breaks him out of prison. At one point, he kills himself as a ghost in order to become alive again, in order to break Wright's fall off a cliff. However, Edgeworth is killed yet again when Wright lands on his head. Later, he is revealed to have been working with Manfred von Karma in an attempt to get revenge on Wright for killing him three times. After Wright himself is killed and goes on a murder spree as a ghost, Miles Edgeworth is forced to reluctantly drag Phoenix to hell along with the ghosts of everyone else Wright killed. Trivia * He has, by far, died the most out of any character in the Jakkidverse, with a total of three deaths to date. All three times, he was killed by Phoenix Wright. *He is bisexual, as evidenced by him having romantic interest in both Phoenix Wright and Wendy Oldbag. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters